


everyday is christmas (with you by my side)

by sprinklednana



Series: you, always. (nomin oneshots) [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jisung is taeil's son, kun is renle's single dad, mark is luwoo's child, nohyuck are johnjae's sons, yutae are jaemin's dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinklednana/pseuds/sprinklednana
Summary: The different types of Christmas kisses shared between Jaemin and his Jeno. (Alternatively, Jeno is Jaemin's personal yearlong Christmas)





	everyday is christmas (with you by my side)

**Author's Note:**

> **READ TO NOT BE CONFUSED**
> 
> The number before the parts stands for their Christmas together. So if it says sixth, then it means that's their sixth Christmas together already <3 They're childhood friends here and have basically been together since they were babies, so the numbers represent their age as well <3
> 
> I hope you like it! <3

**sixth**

_Jeno is the big mug of hot chocolate served by the loving hands of Grandma Lee. Topped with whipped cream, marshmallows, and extra sprinkles too, if Nana asks nicely. warm and sweet._

Tears started pooling in Jaemin’s eyes immediately after the fall. The four of them were playing _the floor is lava_ in the village playground, waiting for Jisung as their family picked up Uncle Kun and their friends from the airport, when the youngest boy decided it would be a great idea to climb one of the trees.

They were all having fun, laughing and taunting each other, huge scarves and puffy jackets wrapped around their tiny bodies. The youngest boy, it seems, was having a little too much fun.

He was excitedly wagging his arms when he lost his balance and fell from about four feet, scraping his knee.

There was a horrifying second where they were all rooted in their spots, shocked. After a second, the oldest boy panicked, dragging Hyuck with him to call for the adults.

And Jeno, bless the pure sweet _sweet_ boy, ran as fast as his little legs can towards the younger, immediately kneeling down in front of him.

Tears were flowing from the eyes of the red-nosed boy as he held onto his knee.

Carefully, Jeno took both of the younger’s hands and placed them on his own lap. He gently lifts up the younger’s pants to reveal the long scrape that almost covered his entire right knee.

The older gasps, “Oh, _Nana_.”

The younger weakens even more at the use of his nickname. Jeno is still having trouble with the letter ‘J’, so he sticks with calling him Nana and himself, Nono.

Jaemin sobs, “It hurts.” He was still talking with a slight lisp because of his recently fallen upper baby tooth. Jeno’s heart breaks.

When the younger keeps on crying, Jeno does the one thing Jaehyun always does when he or Hyuckie gets hurt. He sniffles a little and leans forward to press a gentle kiss against the side of the younger boy’s bruise.

“Papa always kisses Hyuckie and I’s bruises to make it better. I kissed it for you, so it’s gonna get better now. It’s gonna be okay, Nana. Everything’s gonna be okay. I’m here, you don’t have to worry. Uncle Yuta and Uncle Taeyong’s coming. Daddy and Papa too. You’re gonna be okay.” The older tries to assure him, but his own chin wobbles.

The older boy shuffles so they’re sitting side by side. The younger rest his head on the moon-eyed boy’s shoulder, still sniffling, waiting for their friends and dads to come.

“Daddy!” Jaemin exclaims.

It was Taeyong who came into view first, out of breath and incredibly worried. He falls to his knees in front of them, “ _My babies_.”

He immediately kisses his sniffling son on the mouth, then presses his lips to the top of Jeno’s head.

Hours later, after they all returned home with a no longer crying Nana in Yuta’s arms, when Jaemin’s all fresh again after a warm bath. They sit in front of the fireplace, various mugs of hot chocolate in differently sized hands, _All I want for Christmas_ playing in the background.

Jeno brims with pride as he recounts how brave he was to Johnny. “I gave it a kiss, daddy! Like papa always does! So Nana doesn’t have to hurt too much.”

Johnny looks towards the younger boy as if to confirm and Jaemin nods aggressively, “It doesn’t hurt at all now, uncle! And it's all thanks to Jeno.”

Taeyong softens immediately at his son’s soft _thankth_ and _ith_.

They watch as Jeno and Jaemin intertwine their pinkies, eyes bright and mouths beaming. Above their sons’ heads, Johnny and Taeyong share a knowing look.

**thirteenth**

_Jeno is the present sitting underneath the Christmas tree for weeks. eyes filled with excitement and wonder._

It was a normal sight for their neighbours; two boys sitting as close as humanly possible in the front steps of the Seo-Jung household, even only minutes past midnight.

“Why do you think there aren’t any mistletoes in here, Jen? In movies, they almost have them everywhere during Christmas.”

“Papa says mistletoes give him college war flashbacks and I’m guessing its Dad’s fault. And almost everybody here are either kids or are already married anyway. They don’t need mistletoes.”

Jaemin hums, scratching behind his ear. “I don’t think we’re kids anymore.”

Jaemin still sleeps with a dozen plushies, Jeno thinks, and so he snorts good naturedly, “Do _you_ want mistletoes around here?”

It was just innocent teasing, but the younger boy feels heat rise up to his cheeks.

When the younger boy doesn’t answer, Jeno looks at him weirdly.

And as if just realizing the weight of his statement, the older boy’s cheeks immediately burned. “I’m—I mean… I—uh I—”

The younger boy waves him off, clearing his throat. “It’s okay. I—just. Do you… have you ever kissed anyone?”

“Nana… we’re _thirteen._ ”

“And?” The younger boy rolls his eyes, “Mark kissed Hyuck when Hyuck was _twelve_. So… have you?”

“They’re idiots. You can barely call that a kiss.” The older sneaks a look at the younger, then pointedly looks away. “And, no… have you?”

“Neither have I.” Weirdly, the older can hear a small smile from the other’s voice. “ _Really?_ You haven’t? Not even that one girl from your class? I—I heard she confessed to you last week. I heard people spreading rumors that you two kissed.”

The older frowns, rubbing the back of his neck, “No… She did... confess, I mean. But I— I didn’t really want to kiss _her._ ”

“ _Oh.”_ The younger says softly. “Did you…”

The older finally turns to him. Their eyes connect. “Did I what?”

“Did you… want to kiss someone else?”

Jeno can feel the steaming of his own cheeks, but he manages to choke out, “Y-yeah.”

They hold each other’s gazes for what felt like hours.

Then in a completely ungraceful fashion, Jaemin rushes forward to plant a hard and wet kiss on the older boy’s lips. It didn’t even last a second.

Decades later, Jeno would still think it was the most perfect first kiss.

The younger boy giggles before bursting up and running away from a flabbergasted boy, shouting, “Merry Christmas, Jen!”

The older boy watches the younger get smaller and smaller as he ran towards his own house, a small smile forming on his face.

“Merry Christmas, Nana.”

**sixteenth**

_Jeno is the single moment of serenity right between the dark and the day of Christmas. he is hello and good bye and everything in between. all at once._

“Why do we even celebrate Christmas?” The auburn haired boy lazily drawls out, “Why celebrate something you’re not entirely certain of?”

The room was cold and dark, so the seven boys decided to stay close to each other. Jaemin rested on Jeno’s shoulder, tickling the older boy with his fluffy hair. Jisung’s head was placed on his stomach, tangled with Chenle in a messy pile of limbs. Their two oldest childhood friends lay on their stomachs while the auburn haired boy preferred to lay on his back right next to them.

“Don’t let Uncle Johnny hear you, Hyuck.” Renjun playfully warns.

Jeno hums in agreement, “You’re gonna break our father’s heart.”

“I’m just saying. It’s not just Christmas… it’s everything else. I just don’t see the logic in it you know? If God truly was the all-powerful being, then why’d he take seven days to make all... these? I don’t buy it.” Hyuck drawled on, closing his eyes.

The entire floor below them was buzzing with the mixture of excitement and stress. Their parents were busy cleaning the mess they made during Christmas Eve. The seven boys were unbothered, just languidly basking in each other’s presence.

“So you believe in the scientific explanation then?” Renjun turned to face him, a single eyebrow raised.

“I mean, it sounds more logical.”

The youngest boy snorted, “You think the more logical explanation is an explosion that came out of nothing?”

“So you believe in God then?” Chenle smirks, accent thick again since he’s only been out of China for less than two days, taking any opportunity to tease the only boy in the room who’s younger than him.

“I — I believe in God.” The youngest boy frowns. He was going to continue when Mark suddenly speaks up.

“I believe in God too. I believe in miracles. I believe in Jesus and celebrating Christmas. I don’t think everything has to have a logical explanation.”

Donghyuck hums, “Spoken like a true church boy.” then turns to Renjun, “What about you, Injun?”

Renjun leans his cheek on one of his hands, “I’m with Hyuck on this one, sorry boys.”

“Me too.” Chenle’s words are muffled from the way his face is pressed against the youngest’s arm, “I mean the Big Bang Theory doesn’t state that the universe came from nowhere, Jisung. Y’all should really read on that. Actually, no. Y’all should’ve listened to your Science teachers. These things were like, discussed in fifth grade.”

The youngest boy frowns, “Didn’t you tell me Christmas was your favorite holiday?”

Chenle hums, “Well, yeah.” And in a quiet voice, he says, “But only because Injun-hyung and I get to visit you guys here. And there’s lots of presents and food. And the Christmas songs are nice.”

Jisung hums back, a smile forming on his face.

The oldest boy chances a look at the two boys who haven’t been participating in their ‘debate’. A fond smile plays on his lips as he sees Jaemin resting on Jeno’s shoulder, their pinkies connected. “What about you guys? Jeno? Nana?”

To be truthful, Jaemin hasn’t quite thought about those things properly. He believes in not thinking too much. Why does it matter, anyway? Whether they all come from Science or from God or whatever creator you believe in? Why think too hard about the origins of Christmas when you can just stuff yourself with food and dance around with your childhood friends?

So he says, in all honesty, “I believe in you.”

Chenle snorts as Mark tilts his head in confusion.

Jisung just accepts, like he always does with everything his favorite hyung says.

Renjun and Donghyuck shares a glance and rolls their eyes, as if saying _Nana and his cryptic shit again_.

Jaemin just smiles and lifts his head from Jeno’s shoulder. The older boy turns his head to look at him.

The corner of his lips curl upwards when the older leans in to press a soft kiss against his temple.

Why should it matter whether the universe came from an explosion or an all-powerful being? None of them will ever be sure of that. How can he believe something he’s not sure of?

There were very few things in the world that Jaemin was sure of, and it all existed in the same house they were in. He was sure of this. of Jeno, of Jisung, of Mark, of Chenle, of Renjun, and of Hyuck. of Jisung’s heat pressing against his stomach. of Renjun and Chenle flying all the way from China to come home to them. of Mark waiting patiently for his explanation. of Hyuck rolling his eyes and pretending to be annoyed, when he feels the exact same.

And of the sweet _sweet_ moon-eyed boy right next to him. of the promise of forever pressed against his temple.

The older pulls away and their eyes connect.

Jeno understands.

**nineteenth**

_Jeno is waking up on a cold Christmas morning. Bundled up in blankets, all tangled limbs and soothing hands and hushed whispers. soft and intimate._

Jaemin wakes up before the other. They both managed to convince their parents that they can sleep together without misbehaving, with only mild threats from Taeyong and a teasing grin from Yuta.

And they _were_ , perfectly _behaved,_ thank you very much.

Although, Jaemin almost had an aneurism because of having to sleep next to his Jeno.

His Jeno, in a black muscle tee. His Jeno, who he hasn’t seen in person in months because they went to different universities, in a black muscle tee. His Jeno, who he hasn’t seen in person in months because they went to different universities, who joined their football team and grew taller and hardened his muscles, in a black muscle tee. His Jeno, who he hasn’t seen in person in months because they went to different universities, who joined their football team and grew taller and hardened his muscles, stronger wider broader and _flirtier_ Jeno, in a black muscle tee.

To say that Jaemin lost 20 years of his life last night would be an understatement. Even looking at Jeno, broad chest and easy smile, makes him _spaz_. He had no idea why their parents could even think of them doing anything worse than cuddling. Jaemin _can’t._

The younger boy doesn’t notice when his lover stirs awake, blinking.

“Morning, _baby._ ” Jeno hums, low and attractive.

The younger chokes on air, making the other laugh. He coughs repeatedly, before managing to croak out, “Good morning.”

Jeno chuckles, closing the distance between them to give the pink haired boy an eskimo kiss.

_When did Jeno grow up?_ Jaemin thinks to himself. _Where did all the easy confidence come from?_ _He signed up for the pure sweet sweet sweet shy boy. Not this. He wants a refund._

“ _Baby._ ” Jeno whispers.

The younger boy shivers.

“I”, the older kisses his lips, “missed”, and then another, “you”, and then another, “so”, and then another, “fucking”, and then another, “much.”

And then finally, _finally._ The older boy kisses him properly. _long and soft and intimate and just so full._

Jaemin pulls away first, breathless and burning. His lover sighs, burying his nose on the junction of the younger’s neck and shoulder, pressing feather-like kisses wherever he can.

The younger hums and runs his fingers through the other’s hair.

“Merry Christmas, Jen.”

**twenty-fifth**

_Jeno is Jeno. He is crescents for eyes. moles scattered on a sculptured face. warm hands. wide shoulders. All the softness and sweetness and comfort and love in the whole world flowing through one single boy._

It was on the 25th of December. 11:53 PM.

They were just lazing around, putting of clean-up duties. Their other friends and their parents were all probably asleep already anyway.

“You know it’s weird.” Jeno suddenly says, laying on the couch with the younger sprawled on top of him.

“What is weird?”

“I heard Dad and Papa talking earlier, about you.” The younger frowns, head resting on his lover’s chest. “Chill, they just said that you remind them of the teenage version of Uncle Yuta.” The younger frowns deeper. “A sweeter and nicer version, anyway.”

“What’s weird about that? He _is_ my dad.”

“Not _that_ part,” The older man keeps quiet for a moment, as if organizing his thoughts, “It’s just that I suddenly realized that you don’t really remind me of anything. I thought you might remind me of Christmas, but you don’t.”

And before the younger could pout and sulk, he continues, “It’s the other way around actually.”

The younger lifts his head up to look into the older man’s eyes. “What do you mean?”

“I mean... it’s Christmas that reminds me of _you_. The same way it’s playgrounds, or snow globes, or strawberry ice cream, that reminds me of _you._ I don't see anything when I'm with you. And when you’re not there, I see you in everything.”

Jaemin purses his lips together.

The older awkwardly chuckles, “I’m sorry, is that weird? I’m—I’m sorry. I just… love you a lot.”

The younger’s chin wobbles, as he burst out “Shut up Jeno, you’re gonna make me cry!”, looking like he will honest to God, bawl any second.

They both stare at each other for a solid second, before Jaemin begins to laugh.

When they managed to calm down, the younger’s head resting on the older’s chest again, their finger’s intertwined.

Jaemin whispers, “Hey, Jen?”

“Jamie?”

The younger twists and turns their hands before pressing a long but gentle kiss to Jeno’s ring finger.

“Marry me?”

The younger feels the sudden fastening of the other’s heartbeat pressed against his temple. He drags Jeno’s palm towards his chest, so his lover knows he feels the same.

“Yeah.” the older answers after a while, breathless.

Jaemin smiles, brighter than any star. warmer than any mug of hot chocolate.

“Merry Christmas, Jen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this Chistmas fic so much! Ahhhhh I've been so excited to join and write for this collection, and I even made friends along the way <3 Make sure to read all their lovely fics too! It's all in the same collection <3
> 
> I hope you like this, I'd appreciate it if you tell me what you think about it in the comments section. Thank you <3  
> You can also talk to me on twt, I'm @sprinklednana <3


End file.
